1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to method and system for optimizing a configuration of devices in a telecommunications central office, and more particularly to a technique for reducing the number of mediation devices in a central office.
2. Related Art
Conventional techniques for configuring a telecommunications central office utilize multiplexed connections from devices being controlled by centralized management systems external to the central office. These known multiplexing techniques increase the amount of connection equipment, which produces increased complexity that results in additional costs. Other conventional techniques add dedicated mediation equipment and communication links to the devices being controlled so that control signals and logic from the devices are converted into Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) traffic, which is transmitted to the centralized management systems. The mediation equipment and links are added in piecemeal fashion, without optimizing the central office configuration. The cost of the dedicated equipment and links represents a significant percentage of the operating costs of the central office. Thus, there is a need for an improved technique for optimizing a configuration of a central office.